


Suit & Tie

by softfornasejun



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Fifty Shades novel series, M/M, StellJun Bestfriends, characters will be added soon, tags will be added soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfornasejun/pseuds/softfornasejun
Summary: Graduating college student Stell changes his life 360 degrees when he meets the CEO of Santos Group of Companies."You're so innocent yet so dangerously alluring, Stell."
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Josh Cullen Santos
Kudos: 19





	Suit & Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stell is supposed to be working on his final exam and not sitting uncomfortably at Santos Group of Companies' CEO's room.

The sky is clear. The sun shines bright. It's an excellent day to study or to get lazy and sleep in bed. I was supposed to do the first one. My final exam is next week, and I haven't prepared anything for my final menu. I am a culinary arts student, and my exam is about creating your menu, like in a restaurant, from appetizer to dessert. If I passed, I'd be graduating this March; if not, well, try again, I guess. But, I can't do that either because I'll be the one who will interview the CEO of Santos Group of Companies.

"Did you bring everything that you needed?"

I look at Sejun, who is sitting sickly on the sofa, eating the porridge I cooked.

"Yes. I got," I look the things on my hand, "your recorder and the questionnaire."

"And the ballpen?"

My mouth formed an 'O'. "Yeah," I went to him and grabbed the ballpen.

"I'm sorry, Stell," Sejun looked so down as he mumbled that, "It took me a half sem to get that interview. You know—,"

"I don't know him," I interrupted him, and that's why I am starting to get nervous.

He sighs, "I mean, knowing him and his busy schedule, I can't let this fail."

I sit beside him, "I understand, don't worry," I said and gave him a warm smile.

He nods, "Thank you so much," he smiles, "You know what to do, right?"

"Yeah. I'll just read these questions and press the record button here," I showed him the red button of this mini recorder, "and make some notes."

"Sounds you're ready."

"You won't give me at least an idea of what he looks like? Is he old or young? Para naman alam ko kung anong level ng takot ilalabas ko ngayon," I said jokingly.

He laughs, showing his braces, "I don't know what he looks like."

Wow. _That just added to my nervousness._ I take a deep breath. _I'll only do this for you, Sejun._

"Anyway, I'll go now. Baka maabutan pa ako ng traffic."

"Take care, okay?"

"You too. Dapat magaling ka na pagbalik ko."

He smiles then nods. I stand up and kiss his forehead.

"Wait," he gazes at me up and down, "Yan lang suot mo?"

I check myself— plain white shirt and skinny checkered trousers with my favourite Converse black high-cut shoes— _what's wrong with that?_

"Is there any," I tilt my head to left, "problem with the way I dress?"

"Just wear my jacket, okay?"

"Okay."

Oh. Rain will start to pour here. _Sa Makati rin kaya?_ My drive from Bulacan to Makati will take two hours if there's a traffic, which I am hoping na wala. That's the reason why I don't want to travel outside Bulacan, ayokong gabihin ng uwi, please.

🍫

I halt the car at the parking just in time when a car is pulling out of space on my right, so I patiently wait for them to leave, and then I park my car into their spot. I get out of the car. Is this building owned by a single company? Kasi if yes, wow, _medyo maraming kotse ha_. Setting my thoughts aside, I walk to the elevator on my right then hit the top floor.

White walls. White gold-veined marbled floor. White ceiling. White with a gold lining chandelier. White sofa. Everything is white and gold. This literally screams a five-star hotel, just kidding, a luxurious company. Ohhh, even the ladies here are all blonde and has white skin—another white and gold. Ladies, I cup my chin as I think, _puro babae employees?_ I frown, looking further at their organizational chart. The only guy here is the CEO. I shake my head, now is not the time to think of inappropriate things because I might spill it out later out of the blue.

"Mr. Nase?" my thoughts popped out, and I looked at the beautiful blonde lady, her name is Kate, according to her name tag, "sorry for waiting. Mr. Santos is waiting for you."

"A-ah yeah. Thank you."

I was about to follow the lady when somebody holds my arm, stopping me from walking. I look on my left, "Please give me your jacket," I nod and give it to her.

 _I am completely feeling naked._ Geez, why Sejun didn't inform me better to wear something more... formal? I look like trash here. Tsk. Whatever, this won't take too long naman.

"Here, Mr. Nase," the lady stops at a big wooden door, so I stop too, "just open the door. It's not locked."

I nodded and said, 'thanks', then she went away.

 _Wow._ It's a big mahogany door. _Mukhang mahirap 'to buksan ah._ So, I put my strength on my hand to push this wooden door. Opening it, _thud_ , I fell flat chest first on the white golden-veined marbled floor. _Why did I think that the door is too hard to open?_

____

____

"Are you all right, Mr. Nase?"

I look up to see who speaks. Clear skin, perfectly brushed up shiny hair, office eyeglasses with a pair of attractive eyes, a slit on his right eyebrow, pointed nose, red plump, kissable lips— is this the CEO? Wow, he's too good-looking and... _young?_

Mr. Santos extends his hand and helps me to stand. Crap, I was on the floor when I was checking on him. I reach for his hand, and I unconsciously shiver. He helps me to stand properly. I gulped when our eyes met. I shake my head, focus, Stell. _Focus._

"I'm Mr. Josh Cullen Santos, the CEO of Santos Group of Companies. Nice to meet you, Mr. Nase," he grips my hand tighter.

My left eyebrow twitches, _his hand is warm_ , "N-nice," I clear my throat, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Santos."

He retreats his hand and turns his back on me, walking back to his CEO chair.

I took a glance at his room. A big stylized bookshelf on my right, _probably books for business_ , two soft gray sofas, two combined desks with a tea, I think, and some books on top of it. And wow, his modern-styled white gold desk and a gray chair, it looks so comfortable to work on that. I mean, adding the small plant and a window glass where you can see a breathtaking city view behind him— everything here looks so modern and feels so comfortable, aside from the CEO. _He seems so intimidating._

"Have a seat," he said once he was seated on his chair.

I nod and sit comfortably on this fluffy sofa while I put everything on the desk in front of me. I sneakily look him behind my bangs, and I see that he is looking at me, watching what I am doing. I start to get nervous. I gulp the large lump on my throat and unconsciously bite my lips out of nervousness.

I look up and clear my throat again, "Can I start?"

"Whenever you are ready."

He seductively flicks his eyelashes— no? _Wait, what the hell I am thinking._ I shake my head for the nth time and look on the questionnaire, "Ah," I click the start button on the mini recorder, "This is for the Graduation Edition of Northside Newspaper of Northside State Univeristy. Hello, mister..." I narrow my eyes because I can't read the next word and—

"Excuse me," his stern voice made me suddenly look at him, "Look at me when you are talking."

I sit up straight and hold the mini recorder, and then I put the questionnaire on my lap. "Y-yes, Mr. Santos. I am sorry."

He just nods, so I start questioning him.

“At the age of 27," my voice falter as I look at him; _he's so young_ , I continue, "you already have a successful business and a CEO of big companies. To what or whom do you owe your success?” I glance up at him. He smiles, but there's a hint of disappointment in his smile.

"That's really the question?"  
"Yes, po."

"It's simple. I owe it to my good people. If they weren't there to help me, I wouldn't be here. How would I know if they're good?" I gulp. Does he read minds? How did he know that I was thinking that? "That's because I am very good at judging people. I know what's going on in their minds, what they want and don't." He pauses and fixes his stare at me, "Like you, I know what's going on in your mind right now."

Wide-eyed, I ask him, "H-how?"

"Is that part of your supposed to be questioned?"

Damn this CEO. _He is so intimidating._ I hate this feeling. I hate how he acts like a royal highness right now. But I have to finish this. _Only four questions left._

“Do you have any interests outside your work?” 

“I have diverse interests, Mr. Nase,” a ghost of a smile touches his lips. “Very diverse.” 

I’m stunned for some reason and heated by his steady gaze. His eyes are glowing with some sinful thoughts.

“Do you chill out?" This is not part of Sejun's question, and I just feel the need to ask this.

“Chill out?” He smiles, his lips curving into a silly grin. “Well, to ‘chill out’ as you put it– I sail, I fly, I indulge in various physical, expensive and absorbing hobbies. I’m a very wealthy man after all, Mr. Nase.” He stands up and walks closer to me, leaning back in front of his desk.

"You're not Mr. Nase, right?"

I flinch, how did he—

"I told you. I know what's going on in one's mind."

"Because you read minds? Are you some sort of mind reader?" I suddenly snapped at him.

He laughs hard, "I don't read minds of people. I control people," he blurted out of the blue.

I quickly look down on Sejun's next question, wanting to get off of that topic.

"Some people—"

"Stop."

I frown and nervously look at him.

In an authoritative voice, he said, "I said, look at me when you're talking." He walks a little, then sits at the chair near the sofa where I am sitting and crosses his arms, "I want to see your lips moving." I open-close my mouth, unable to find the right answer to him, "and tell me your name so I can say you're name properly."

"I am Stell Ajero. I'm Mr. Nase's substitute. I am his best friend, and he is sick, so I am here to replace him."

"Stell," he repeatedly nods without removing his eyes on me, "what a pretty name for an innocent guy."

I gulp.  
"Can I continue?"  
"Why? Are you in a hurry?" _Of course._  
"I am sure I'm not worthy of your time to be wasted."  
"You are worthy of my time. I like how your lips moving, Stell." _Seriously?_

I am amazed by his sudden character development here. Is he flirt— Don't think that. Baka mabasa niya. I should continue.

"Do you have friends? You're famous in the corporate world, yet they haven't seen you hanging out with people of the same status as yours. Is there any reason?"

"Well, I would like to hang out with you rather than with them."

I just stare at him. _Is he in his right mind?_ Did he forget that I am recording our conversation?

He suddenly reaches the mini recorder in my hand. I look at him as he stops the recording.

"Do you have a question for me that isn't written there?"

I am sure I look like a child lost in the middle of a crowded city. _Should I be scared for my life?_ He is looking at me like I am some sort of a dessert.

"Is your silence means no? Can I ask you something?"  
"I'm not done with my questions."  
"How many is that?"  
"Two questions left."

He gives me back the mini recorder and signals me to continue.

"Can I ask the previous question? Your answer is quite inappropriate."

"I like how you're asking for permission." He smirks. _Hindi ba tama lang naman ginawa ko?_ Why does he so amused with that? "But, sure. I'll answer it again."

I clear my throat. "Do you have friends, Mr. Santos?"

"I do. But I like to spend my time privately."

“Then why did you agree to do this interview?” Ooops, that's not on the list again.

“Because I’m a benefactor of the University, and Mr. Nase is so into this interview that I can't say no to him."

Well, I agree with that.

"Next," I look at the question then to him, "Can you share your favourite saying that can inspire new graduates?"

"Sure." He smiles, showing his white teeth. I admit it. He is really handsome. Nothing beats his handsomeness. I never met someone so good-looking. "The best way to predict the future is to create it."

Oh. That's a beautiful saying.

"Lastly, are you gay?" I look at him then to the question? _What the heck?_ Is it really the question?

He chuckles. "I am not gay, Stell."

"I-I am sorry. I didn't know that he has that question."

"It's okay," he looks down at the recorder. "Stop the recording," I abruptly stop it. His voice suddenly changes.

"Do you have a question for me that is not written on that list?"

I have one, but should I ask it? I am curious though. Nevermind. "Why would you like to hang out with me rather than your same class friends?"

"You excites the man in me, Stell," he said without blinking.

The man in him? "You said you're not gay."

"I can make an exception for you."

I shiver. The way he stares at me. His bore eyes that I saw the first time our eyes met was no longer here. His stare are more intense, more demanding. It's like I'm his prey.

"Sir, I am sorry, but I have to go. You've answered all of Mr. Nase's question."

There’s a knock at the door, and another blonde lady enters.

“Mr. Santos, sorry for interrupting, but your next meeting is in three minutes.” 

“We’re not finished here, Roms. Cancel my next meeting,” he answered without looking at her. Mr. Santos' eyes are still locked on mine. The blonde lady seems hesitating and looking at him in disbelief. He turns his head slowly to face her and raises his eyebrows. She blushes.

“Noted, Mr. Santos,” she muttered, then exited. 

He frowns and turns his attention back to me. “Where were we, Stell?”

“My interview was finished. And please don’t let me keep you from anything.” 

“I want to know about you. I think that’s only fair,” his beautiful eyes glint with curiosity. Oh no. _Saan papunta 'tong usapan na 'to?_ I am getting nervous. 

"Don't bite your lips like that."

Oh, "Sorry." I am biting it again, unconsciously.

"What are your plans after you graduate?"

I shrug. Aside from going to Manila with Sejun, Maybe applying for a chef position? But I haven’t really thought that because I still have my final exam.

“I haven’t made a concrete plan, Mr. Santos. What matters to me now is to get through my final exam," which I should be planning for my menu instead of sitting uncomfortably in your white-gold room with you gazing at me.

"We have an excellent part-time job for you here." Oh, that's new. _Is he offering me a job?_

"I'll consider that, but I'm sure I don't fit here."

"Why?" he raises his eyebrow.

Is he seriously asking me that? "All of your employees are women. And I am a guy."

There, his intense stare again. "I told you I could make some exceptions for you."

 _I can't take this anymore._ I stand up. "Thank you very much for the offer. But I have to go."

“Would you like me to show you around?” he asks.

“I am here for the newspaper, and I am sure you are a busy person, plus I am driving back to Bulacan."

“You’re driving back to Bulacan?” He sounds surprised. He looks behind through the window. _It begins to rain here._ “Well, you’d better drive carefully,” his tone is stern, authoritative. _Is he caring for me?_

He walks me through the receiving area. “Did you get everything you need?” he adds.

“Yes, sir.”

"I like that more. Calling me sir rather than mister." He breathes behind my nape. I shiver. He's so close to me. _He might inhale my not-yet-taking-a-bath scent._

I move away and look at him. “Thank you for the interview, Sir.” 

“The pleasure’s been all mine,” he said politely, then he extends his right hand. "Until we meet again, Mr. Ajero." For the nth time this day, I shiver again. That sounds like a promise or a warning, or I don't know.

I shake his hand once more. I am stunned. The burning sensation is still there. What was that? "I am okay here. You don't need me to walk to the elevator."

He didn't answer me, and he just put his right hand on my back and walks me further to the elevator. "Sir."

"Call me Sir Cullen."

"Sir Cullen."

I feel a slight pinch from my shirt that sends electricity on my back. I instantly move a little away from him.

"Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I just want to make sure you make it through the elevator." He gives me a small smile.

I flush.

“That’s a very gentleman of you, Sir Cullen,” I snap, and his smile widens. _I’m glad you find me entertaining._ I walk first into the foyer. I’m surprised when he hands me Sejun's jacket. The two blonde ladies look at us equally surprised. He presses the elevator for me. His right hand back again at my back. His long index finger moves in circles. I flinch.

"Don't move."

I turn my head to him. He is staring at me again. "I love your heat against my finger."

I gulp just in time the elevator opens. I hurriedly walk inside. I really need to get out of here. When I turn to look at him, he’s leaning against the doorway right in front of the elevator. He removes his eyeglasses, and damn, _he is very, very, very good-looking_. His gaze brings fire to my body.

“Stell,” he said.  
“Cullen,” I replied. 

And mercifully, the elevator door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 💜


End file.
